LOE Shattered memories
by D-Jay-R4D
Summary: Hoi gois tis is my firsd fanfwic


Legend of equestria shattered memories

Vol no.1

Chapter 1 shattered octavia ghost

i stood up looking at my surounding's the room was destroyed and so was twilight her body was against the wall leaned over her eye's open like she was a painting. I walked toward he and checked her pulse just as I thought she was dead. I closed her eye's and stood up again the room wasn't very dark which surprised me considering we were underground I walked to the exit and looked to me right I saw a M.I.N.D bot it was destroyed of course. I figured it was spying on me while I fought twilight's shattered form I riped off the back of its head and took the communication chip out and put it in my transceiver. I walked up the stairs and felt the beam of the sun on my arm which got my attention because I was wearing full body armor so I got out my digital map and looked where I was. I was still at the suggested location for trixie's bot control's and Pony ville wasn't far so I decided to walk their and get my armor fixed and get myself patched up. I walked into the village and saw two of trixie's Bot's taking a child from his family I charged at the main bot and when I did the other hit me to the ground and when he did the kid kept saying "IM WARNING YOU! I figured he was over confident about me winning. I stood up and took out my katana's and cut the bot's head off and the other one was about to tazer the kid I went to cut in to then I saw a huge stream of red light go through his body and he fell apart and landed in pieces on the floor. I took a second to process what just happened I looked to my right and saw the kid with his right arm around a robot's leg I looked at the child and he kinda glared at me. The Bot looked to the child and said "does the one apose a threat my lord? "no" the child answered they turned around and went inside his house and I didn't want to bother with anyone at the moment. I walked inside the black smith and he told me to sit down he took my armor off and fixed it in a few minute's I thanked him and gave him 200 bit's then I went over to sugar cube corner. When I entered mr and ms cake looked at me like I just killed their whole family I walked to the counter with my helmet off "are you still mad about pinkamena she wasn't normal she was an imposter" they both turned their head's and mr cake said "its not that its that we thought you would have her by now" "well I don't and ill have you know I just lost twilight to an ambush" "well were sorry for your loss we would like it if you left and didn't return till you have pinkie back" "of course" I replied as I left throught the door. I went outside and looked toward octavia's house and my head pain came back almost at the worst this time "AARGH" I screamed as I fell to the ground grabbing my head I got up and walked to her door completely ignoring the pain. I knocked on the door and she opened it within a bit "oc..octavia is every…every-everything ok? "yes why do you ask? "I was just wondering" she went to close the door and I stopped her "wait normally you would say of course or something fancy like that" the second I said that I heard both a gasp then a growl she went to slam the door shut and I blocked it and kicked the door open the lights were all off and she was wearing bandages all over her body. I approached her and said "WHERE'S OCTAVIA! She stood for a second and jumped at me I blocked her and hit her and she got hit right onto the light switch. When the light's turned on she looked at me and I could see it in her eye's she wasn't herself she took another leap at me this time I moved out of the way and she hit her clock and the clock broke in half and a door opened behind it. I looked at her with anger and I grabbed her by the neck and put her against the wall "WHAT ARE YOU! I screamed she sat their for a bit then she started to giggle then laugh I went to punch her and I missed and hit the wall but she wasn't even in my hand anymore it was just a bunch of bandage's. I looked behind me and I saw her she was a living statue it seemed her whole body was stone as was her eye's she turned invisible and reapeared a few times trying to scare me I punched her and she fell down "wwweee hhaavveenntt eevveenn ssttaarrtteedd yyeett" the she ran at me I went to grab her put she turned invisble and went right through me and down the elevator in the door and the wall closed. I looked at it for a bit and then I turned on my transceiver to call rarity for backup but she wasn't answering so I realized I had to go save her.

Chapter 2 waste of time

I broke down raritys door and searched around her boutique after a bit I found her with her face inside the water in the sink. I grabbed her and carried her to the couch and started checking her pulse she was still alive so I had to preform C.P.R to save her. After a few tries I managed to get her breathing again so while I have the chance I asked "where is sweetie bell? She was coughing and trying to breath then she told me "the pain make it go away" so I ran into the bathroom and grabbed her pain killers and gave them to her. She ate them and pointed upstairs I walked to the stair case and cracked my knuckles then I grabbed my swords and walked carefully and quietly upstairs when I was at the top and I saw the hall in front of me it was very dark so I had to turn on the light on my belt. When I walked around it seemed ok so I walked to sweetie bells room and the door was wide open when I walked in it was a mess their was crap and junk all over the room. I walked slowly towards sweetie bell and grabbed her by the shoulder the she turned around punched me and sent me flying and I hit the wall outside her room when I could see and my head didn't her I heard her say "the C.M.C finally have you" then I felt two arms grab me. And I sat still waiting for something and I felt a few punches and hits on my body then after a bit I heard "TAKE THIS YOU ROBOTIC CRAPS" then the robot sweetie bells head blew open and her body fell and I ducked and the other bots head blew off to. I stood up and walked toward rarity "I thought you couldent move" "I recovered quickly" then we walked downstairs and to her door "rarity octavia has been taken and there is a base or something under her house I may need backup" "don't worry you can handle it" then she closed the door and I started walking back to octavias. On the way I realized rarity could have helped herself all she had to do is get up and take some pain killer then she would have handled the C.M.C herself. So all in all that was a waste of time when I got to octavias house the door was still knocked down so I walked in and turned on the light and the clock was fully repaired so I cut it in half and felt the wall and after a bit I found a button so I pressed it. And the passage opened up so I walked into the passage and pressed the button and the wall closed and the elevator went down and after a little bit I realized I was in hell it self

Chapter 3 The haunted base

The underground place was an entire base so without even looking I found the robot facility all I had to do at that point was shut it down I walked through the facility when I heard a violin so I had a direct sound to octavia or at least her demon clone. I walked through the base for awhile I didn't hear any bad noises including the voilin It didn't miss a key so that means trixies close to perfecting the clones so I realized i had to hurry. I ran down a hallway passing door by door until I finally passed the sound of a violin I went up to the door and listened all I could hear was the violin so I kicked down the door and the violin stopped all I saw was that monster covered in stone. I took out my swords and aimed them to it and it charged at me and I jumped over it and stabbed it in the back of the head and it crumbled and broke onto the floor in pieces I didn't know how I did it but I killed it with one blow. I left the room and I could hear another violin this time it was louder so I ran towards the noise until I found it it was a giant room with a huge tank the tank full of some sort of goo and octavia was inside of it she was hooked up to the machine. So I went to the controls and pressed buttons then I smashed the machine when I did the stone monster appeared again but there was three of them and they all charged at the same time. I cut the heads off of two of them and ran to the tank and when it charged again I jumped in the air and grappled to the roof and said "hold on tight you abomination" then the tank broke open and the goo was going everywhere and the stone monster was freaking out. I jumped down when it was clear and I checked it the monster was definetly dead it mustve had some sort of reaction to the goo. I walked over to octavia and I un hooked her from the machine and I carried her to the controls and I set the lab to self destruct once I did I started running to the exit but I could hear something chasing me. Whe ni turned around it was the monster but it wasn't it was covered in stine except its right face it was definetly shattered octavia I kept runnign to the exit not stopping and I got to the entrance of the lab then I heard Shattered octavia directly behind me so I threw octavia on the elevator and I threw a piece of metal at the switch and she was going up. And so was I shattered octavia tackled me right through the roof and we were digging up it hurt like hell with my body being pushed through ground like that. Then after a bit of her pushing me up and me punching her face we went above ground right in the middle of ponyville shattered octavia looked at me very calmly it was very creepy I punched her in the face a few times and her expression didn't change. The she threw a punch and I dodged and I drew my swords and said "bring it bitch" then she slammed her hands in the ground and sat for a second then she took her hands out and they were big stone knife hands "nice" I said then I swung and missed she swung and I dodged she kept swinging like she was angry though her expression didn't change. She kept swinging I kept dodging then right when she was going to hit me I saw a huge tomatto hit her in the back of the head and she stood up and looked in the dirrection. It was a people they were throwing things at her and they kept throwing things and she kept looking at them. Almost all of ponyville was their defending me they were yelling things like "LEAVE SHADOW BLITZ ALONE ABOMINATION! Or "YOU MESS WITH HIM YOU MESS WITH US! It felt good to see people cared about me. So that gave me the boost to jump In the air shoot my hooks on the ground beside her and fly right into the ground and stab both my katanas in her head. She stood for a second then the stone fell off of her and she fell to the ground and said "tr-trixie..will win" I looked at her and said "maybe in the afterlife" then I stomped her face in a few times and took my swords out. Everyone was cheering and I was waving until we all heard an explosion then out of nowhere I was grabbed by my arms and dragged toward the crowd the people looked behind them and moved then trixie was there sitting on a chariot with four guards carrying it. I looked right at her and she said "so you're the shadow blitz that destroyed trixies robots and clones and threatened her safety" "yeah and I still plan on killing you" I said "you don't stand a chance against the great and powerful trixie mortal" she said I was about to comeback until I was realased and I looked the two guards that had me were kneeling down trixie looked confused. She turned to a guard and asked him what happened then she looked at me "of course you destroyed trixies robotics lab well that wont stop trixies CMC there battery powered and they follow the strongest which is trixie" she then pressed a button pinted at me and her chariot left I started running toward her until I was tackled by sweetie bot. I punched her a couple times and pulled a couple times but she wouldent get off "this will be an awkward thing to tell rarity if you don't get off" I said smugly then she jumped off and I looked around me I was surrounded by the CMC again. I took out my swords ready to fight then they all bowed like a king was their I figured they broke to so I went to touch one and she looked right at me I screamed and fell back and she giggled a little bit "wait what? I said confused "would you like sweetie bot to explain" sweetie bot asked "um sure" I said she stood up and looked directly at me "you heard trixie correct she said we only follow the strongest well that's you trixie was the strongest until we fought you you are much more capable of being a master so what is your command master" I looked at them all bowing their heads then I saw rarity looking at me from a rooftop she jumped down next to me then all the robots grabbed her and held a sword to her neck "WOAH WOAH calm down shes friendly" I said they all let go and saluted. Rarity looked at me and said "so my sisters robot clone Is friendly then I have a plan".

Chapter 5 outbreak

Me and 4 other rebels were set up and a mountain ridge watching the prisoner transport with snipers the plan was to break twilight and the other rebels out so we sabatoged the prison in trixies castle to get them to transport all we had to do is wait for a signal. Within seconds the signal went off and I pressed a button on my gauntlet and three sniper shots went off at the same time and two transport trucks spun out of control and I shot the other two trucks then they were all stopped "GO GO GO! I shouted as me and the rebels ran down and planted c4 explosives on the back of the trucks "BLOW IT! I yelled but we heard someone say "WAIT THE DOOR WONT BRAK ITS TO STRONG! We took the c4 off and I pulled out my swords and told everyone to stay back. I was about to swing when I saw sweetie bot at the corner of my eye I looked at her and walked toward her "your blades are as strong as mine break open the other doors" she saluted and told the other robots then they started breaking the doors open. I walked up to the door I was going to break and I pulled out my swords again and with one swing it opened the second it did I was grabbed by a big guy. He showed everyone my by holding me up and struggling I yelled "AAAA SANNYAA" then I heard bullets and gun fire left and right and this big thing was laughing at it and he started walking with me and I was about to scream it again until I heard a large slice noise then I fell to my right and I sat up and looked the big guy was cut in half. I looked and went "uuggghh" as I scooted away from it then I looked up and almost sheaded a tear it was SHIVA.

Chapter 6 where have you been?

I looked at her for a second and she looked at me she was crying I was about to she ran toward me and hugged me and I looked at everyone they were confused as ever and believe it or not I was to shiva was my best friend since pre school and we always got along and one day I moved inot ponyville or I could say I was exiled from darkvial but she found me one day and we caught up. But recently she went missing she was missing for weeks upon weeks and I thought I would never find her but of course I had no memories of her at the time so I was confused why I was almost crying. I stood up and she helped me and she said she missed me and I said "I..im sorry" she looked at me worried then the others rarity grabbed her shoulder and said "he lost his memories when he was brought here" she looked back at me and hugged me again then she smiled and asked "what was that noise you made? "it was a signal ment for twilight" she walked me to the side of the road and we sat their for a second then the prisoners stepped out one by one. When sweetie bell walked out rarity ran to her and hugged hersame with others that were reunited shiva could tell I was sad I didn't have any memories then she took out a slip of paper and handed it to me "don't open yet not until I tell you where ive been" she said to me "I was going for a walk and I heard a scream and I went toward it with a dagger and when I got their I saw trixie talking to a man in a black ripped up robe and he gave her something and he walked down the ally and when i walked down I saw a dead woman it was trixie I was confused so I ran after the man and when I went where he did he was gone and I saw trixie so I followed her and she went to the temple so when I went inside she approached the statue and said something in a different launguage and a portal opened and she jumped in and so did I after her and I was brought here and she grabbed me and knocked me out and I woke up in a prison that's what happened" I was shocked yet not to hear it because I didn't know her at all then she pointed to the paper and just before I opened it a rebel came up to me and said "sir they want to meet you" "who? I asked "the king"

Chapter 7 the aliance

We walked into a room with a big table and a map on it there were soldiers all over the room and when I walked in the king of the shattered world was there he looked at me and smiled "long time no see" I looked at him and said "yeah" he smiled and pointed at the map "we set up shop here and you pull off your plan here can you remember that? He asked "as long as I don't get put in a different dimension" we both laughed and he looked at me "go meet your comrades" I walked out the door and outside their were some people lined up I looked at them each. First in line was apple jack which is the honest one and her shattered version killed a guy I saved over an apple I think she was told that already because she was acting nervous around me. Next is pinky pie who is laughter or pinkamena is what I fought her normal self is cheery in battle but if she wants to she becomes a kill freak and will eliminate anything in her path I saw and dealt with that myself that would explain why she gave me a cake to say an early sorry if she cut my limbs off. Next was rainbow dash she is the loyal one she listened to all the orders the was ever given as long as it seemed legit or not fighting her shattered version was a pain and I mean in the ears she screeched I asked her if she was going to actually do that but she just blushed and pretend hitted me. Next was rarity which I never fought her alternate self which I was suspicous of but she said the reason for that was because she woke up to her alternate self and she killed it right away and she gave the remains to her sister well I guess that fit generosity. Next was fluttershy eversince I saw her shattered form I was terrified I still am she said that she was feeding her animals and she was taken away and she saw the alternate form and she waved happily I asked why she just said as long as someones happy I just face palmed and move away from kindness. Next was twilight sparkle she really fits magic she saved me from the rainbow factory and helped me kill shattered rainbow dash and shattered pinkamena she may have led me into a trap to fight her shattered form but it all worked out she did it because trixie promised everyones freedom but when freedom didn't come twilight promised never to betray again. Next was vinyl scratch I was glad to see her by that I mean not a scary freaky robot thing I told her the whole story and she just asked if octavia and her dj gear was ok I had to ask a rebel about octavia apparently she made it out safe. And finally in my main line shiva she helped a lot even though she was only their for a few minutes and I knew with her we could win we were all packing and gettign ready to storm the castle and I saw the CMC talking to the CMC the robots were talking to the humans I walked over and asked if everything was ok. They all nodded and I kneeled down to sweetie bot and whispered something in her ear she said "of course understood" then she told the other bots and the humans I smirked and ran to the cars "LETS GO! I shouted then we started moving. I knew with this army trixie wouldent win shiva came next to my seat in the car and said "did you read the paper? I looked at her and answered "does shadow boltz say anything? Then she gave me a big huge and sat in her seat we were about a mile till we were to arrive I went on my radio and said "everyone were going to take down this great and powerful trixie and make her pay" everyone on the transciever line were cheering and chanting my name then I heard a familiar voice go on and say "great and powerful trixie my ass" I went back on the radio and said.

Chapter 8 the time has come

We parked our cars directly infront of the castle and 4 metal armor guards in trixie blue armor with her mark on them aporached us we all went out of our cars and walked toward them "who goes there" the guard said I laughed a bit and I said "were visitors take off your helmets so we can say hi to real people and not metal ha ha" I said they all nodded acting happy and took off their helmets and they were smiling I backed away and said "hehehe you guys are idiots" then all the rebels shot and killed each guard then we ran to the door and I cut the door open we ran inside an were greeted with armored guards with swords shields and guns I took a quick glimpse and I saw a robot I looked at twilight and said "you were right use the disrupter" she took a gadget out and turned it on all the robots died and we jumped out of cover shooting anything in our way. We started going up the main stairs and I signaled all the soldiers to search rooms and I looked behind me at all my soldiers "eveyone today we take trixie down" everyone cherred and I told twilight and rarity to follow me and we went in the elevator and started going up about half way it stopped and the P.A turned on "did you people really think you would just go right up" "actually yes" I said as I cut the top off and jumped up then I signaled twilight and rarity and they nodded then twilight pulled out a recorder when she played it it said "yes I was hoping to go right up so I can kick your face in" "oh really well- and it kept going on we voice recorded me because we knew what she would say she was so predictable I kept climbing up the elevator shaft and I managed to get to the 60 floor out of 100 so I was close. I grabbed the ledge and went up the room was dark and after a bit of walking the elevator shaft closed and I looked in front of me and saw the lights were on and I could see my next oppenent.

Chapter 9 Shattered sunset shimmer

Shattered sunset shimmer she was watching me with a huge smile she looked almost identical to when I was in the other world and she turned all powerful anyway I was prepared to take her down she glided at me and I dodged and cut her ankle she yelled and turned around to face me. She looked at my blade and I said "yep I made this sword your weakness don't bother asking how I guess you could say thank you for being smart shiva" she charged at me and I cut her arm off and then I swung and swung and I kept swinging until she fell on the floor in pieces. Then I heard someone screaming for help I went toward it and I opened the closet and she fell out sunset shimmer fell out. She looked up and said "AHH NOT ANOTHER MONSTER! I slapped her and said "opps sorry I forgot I had facepaint" she looked at me all confused and said "shadow blitz you're here to? "here to what do you mean? "I mean I was I nthe other world behaving and I was kidnapped and taken here" I scratched my head and looked around then I helped her up. I told her to wait in the room and take a transciever I had then I grappled onto the ceiling and I kept going up.

Quick notice

Since im nearing the end of the book the chapters may get short for example this one was fairly short but I will be making another series that will be longer anyway on to the next chapter.

Chapter 10 sword and slug

I walked up the stairs and I saw I was in a room half painted red and blue then I heard an organ playing and I saw it ahead in the middle of the room then I saw two theater stands above and then snips and snails jumped off of them and landed in sync. Snips pulled out a sword and snails pulled out a giant hammer snips was wearing light armor and snails was wearing heavy armor made sense "snips snails" I said "wrong" snips said "we are not snips nor snails" snails said "we are sword and slug" they both said "of course doesent matter anyway" I pulled out my swords and snips charged at me and I jumped over him and cut his back "ow" he said so that's it if he was stronger he would have played it off so they were brought their I thought so I decided to go easy. Snails swung the hammer a couple times yet I kept dodging and then he slammed it on the ground and I ran up it and kicked him in the face "owww" he said they were both rubbing their hurt parts and I grabbed snips and threw him on the ground and same with snails they were lying next to each other. I looked at them and said "aww their a couple" snips reached for his sword but I stomped on his hand "ahhh! He shouted I took my foot off his hand and put my sword to both their faces "now easy or hard way" snips started crying and snails said "she made us we didn't want to come here please don't kill us" I just rolled my eyes and put my swords away "whatever" I walked toward the organist and grabbed his shoulder "hey buddy they failed lets stop that" then he said "but why stop the chaos chaos is fun" then he turned around and he was discord he flew up and said "I love chaos why don't we cause some starting with these failures" then he sommoned a spear and threw it at snails I blocked it with my sword and I glared at him "your no fun" he said the he started to fly off "not so easy" I said as I jumped up and grappled his back and I was on his back and I stabbed his neck and we flew straight into the ground and I stood up and saw him moving around holding his neck "huagh haugh" the noises he kept making he couldent breath or anything he was bleeding out slowly so I walked toward him laying on the ground panicking and I took out my sword and I stabbed him straight in the head. I took my sword out and put it away I realized her cloning is getting to good so I had to stop it as fast as possible.

Chapter 11 the useless and powerless trixie

I walked down her throne room and I saw her sitting in the throne and she pointed guards to fight me but when the approached me I just sliced them once with my sword and I kept walking toward her killign guards whil I talked saying "trixie your end is hear your guards are no more your kingdom is no more your clones your abominations and your robots are no more and neither are you" I finished pointing my sword to her "of course I didn't want to have to come to this but im going to have to end you as long as you don't remember how to beat me im fine" "that's were your wrong shiva got half my memories back I remember your weakness and who I am" "impossible" "no I wrote something special down for me before I lost my memories she kept them just incase" I finished as trixie jumped down a pulled out a sword "TRIXIE WILL END YOU HEAR! "if you say so" she charged and I moved then she swung right at me and I dodged again then she dissapeared and I looked around me "there is one thing you don't understand about trixie and that is she had time powers" she swung right behind me and I move and I cut her hand then she quickly moved behind me and I hit her and she fell and the when I went to stab she moved and kicked me and I backed up a little. Then she got her sword and I saw a shard on the ground so she was using the time stone she stabbed andi moved then she reached into her pocket and gasped I smirked and swung she moved quickly and swung right back then she kept swing and swinging until she let her guard down then whil I was dodging I said "if theirs one thing you should no about me its that im smarter then trixie. Then she kept swinging and missing and finally I jumped over her and stabbed her in the back the she laughed "did..you forget I wont die in this world unless you have the blade made out of chroma stone" "you're an idiot" I said as I pulled the sword out and turned her around and showed her the blade then her eyes widened and I started to cut her swinging over and over out of anger and more anger then I stabbed her straight through the chest and she fell to the ground coughing and puking blood then she looked at me and smiled "this isnt over" then she turned around and kept coughing. Then the throne room door opened and it was my squad I walked toward them and half way I hugged shiva "without your help I never would have killed her" "its nothing" she said "wheres vinyl? I asked "she stayed downstairs she afraid of heights" heights? That was the least of our problems" I said then we all walked up to trixie and watched her still coughing then we heard the door open again "SIR! We all turned our heads and ran towards him. "what is it? I asked him "the men discovered pipelines of the pit of losavona" we were confused and twilgiht asked "what is the pit of losavona? "it's a pit that grants god like powers to any person who goes in it and it brings them to full health as well" I looked at the girls then him "how do you know all of this? I asked "well I guess you could say trixie is god" he smirked and glared and we heard a loud noise and we looked it was trixie she went right into the portal and when I turned my head back their was a gun to my head "goodbye shadow blitz" the man said then he shot and I fell to the ground and they all put their hands up and he aimed the gun back and fourth all confused "wait why are you scared" "their not their just moving" I said as I got up and looked at him "h-how? I pointed at my facepaint "special chromasona facepaint it can stop a bullet" then I puched him the face and my fist went right through his head and I took It out and I looked toward the pit. I walked over and I didn't see anything then we heard a loud noise then the whole pit blew up and I told the girls to stay back then trixie was their she was flying surrounded by a blue aura then she shot a blue beam at me and I dodged then I looked her in the eye and she said in a three toned voice "trixie told you this wasn't over shadow blitz and now trixie isnt great and powerful shes greater and more powerful hahahaha" I pulled out my swords and got ready for battle "so the blue bitch is even bluer it's a dream come true" then I got I na ready stance to finish her off once and for all.

Chapter 12 the greater and more powerful trixie

She flew directly at me and grabbed me and launched me straight into the wall and started hitting me then she charged a punch and went to hit and she hit the wall and I kicked her in the face and ran to my swords and I got them and she flew at me again and I cut her arm she grabbed it and it healed in seconds. I realized I was going to have to d osomething stupid then she charged and I jumped over her and ran to her throne and I started teasing her and she got angry and charged right at me and I jumped up and grappled her back and when I was on her I started hitting her "GET YOUR FILTHY BODY OFF TRIXIE! She yelled I stabbed her head and she made a loude screech and I jumped off and yelled to twilight "PLAN C NOW! Then I started dodging trixie even more and cutting her everytime I do and twilight yelled to me "CATCH! She threw me a bag and I jumped for it and I got it just as trxie got me and I hit her a few times and made her crash into her throne theni landed on the ground and I put the satchel bombs around my arm and waited. She got up and looked at me "TRIXIE HAS HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR GAMES IT ENDS HERE! She started flying at me again and just before she got me I said "couldent agree more" "huh" sh said at the last second then she flew me around hitting me then I said "don't hate me maud" then I kissed trixie and I could hear the girls going both "aww" and "eww" then I put the bombs on trixies back and said "sorry bout this babe but ive got a girlfriend" then I jumped up and she hit the throne again and I yelled to twilight "NOW! She pressed a button and the explosives blew up along with the ones I hid behind the chair and the whol castle shook and everything went black. After at least 8 minutes I got up and I saw the girls were all breathing and I saw trixies skeleton she was slowly healing her self I had a chance to get her heart but I could barely move I was about to get her when I fell down and I could hear her decapidated self say "its over shadow bli- then she was tackled down and I saw sweetie bot stab her in the heart for the final blow and when I saw it I said "I agree trixie".

Chapte13? lord of thoughts

I woke up to the sound of panicking voices and water to my face an then I heard a defibulater and before I could say stop I was shock "AHAHHH! I shouted "he alive I heard the girls say "did we do it? I asked "yes according to my calculations she had no more life energy meaning she is now deceased" we all sighed in releif and I looked at twilght and said "that means we won we beat trixie" we all cheered and I turned on my transceiver and said "soldiers of freedom trixie HAS FALLEN! We could hear the cheers of soldiers all over and then apple bot and scoota-bot flew in right next to sweetie bot and said "we have urgent waring the lord of thoughts is coming to consume" my eyes widened and twilight got up and went up to sweetie bot and said "that's not right the lord of thoughts only shows up when the harvester regains all his memories unless" twilgiht looked at me and said "do you remember everything about your past? I looked her in the eyes and said "its at the peak of my brain" sweetie bot looked at me and scanned me then she said "it seems you remember but you don't as in well what I believe is you remember but your mind needs a more calm enviroment to think" sweetie bot started looking towards trixies corpse and I got up and asked "is she still dead? Twilight looked at me and said "were not looking at the dead person"then I could see it in the distance the lord of thoughts demon hound. It was a giant black dog with razor hot red teeth it came to the platform and opened its mouth and howled really loudly and I took a second to think and twilight said "whats the plan" I sat and thought then I said on the transciever "EVERYONE THIS IS THE REAL BATTLE THE LORD OF THOUGHTS! HE HAS TAKEN ALL OF YOUR LOVED ONES MEMORYS AND EVEN MINE AND SINCE IVE REGAINED MINE HES GOING TO TAKE THEM BACK SO I WANT ALL GOUND UNITS TO ATTACK THE HOUNDS LEGS AND ANY BULIDING UNITS TO SHOOT IT LETS DO THIS! I turned off the transciver and the girls looked at me and flutterhsy asked "what about us? Looked at the ground then up "twilight I want you fluttersh yand rainbow dash to fly around it and shoot it and I want apple jack pinkie and rarity to distract and fight the monster up close and for me im going in" everyone looked at me andthen nodded then they did what I told them and the cmc walked to me and asked "orders master" I looked at them and said "I want you three to do what you can and when I say the sentence this world is forever peacful then I want you guys to automatically shut down for good along with all the other robots with you". Sweetie bot and the others nodded then walked next to applejack and said "get it to open its mouth" she nodded and threw her rope at its mouth and pulled very hard and I looked to pinkie and said "pinkie stab its gums with your sword" she nodded and jumped right on it and stabbed its gums and it shouted loudly again then I jumped straight into its mouth and when I did I blacked out.

Chapter 15 Prophecy fortold

I woke up in a groose goo covered room and I saw it a changeling his arms and legs were attached to the walls of the beasts insides and he was starrign right at me smiling like he won a lottery and he started speaking very calmy "welcome shadow blitz I see your hoping to wipe the smile off my face" my eyes widened and I gasped "he he that's right I know exactly what your thinking as long as I can see your face that is" he started laughing like a maniac and then he ripped hir right arm out and looked at it "at first when this power was given to me I was panicking I thought I was a monster" then he riped another arm out "I thought I would never have a life again" then he riped his left leg out "but now ive empraced it I feed off the minds of people I can travel to any dimension to do so and out of all the memories ive seen yours is the best that's why I took it but now you've taken it back so im going to have to confiscate the stolen goods" he finished as he pulled his leg out and landed on the ground then he looked directly at me "there was a prophecy on the membrane of the beast and it stated one day a skilled fighter would attempt to stop the lord of thoughts but he would fail and you know what I wont let the king finish like we planned INSTEAD ILL FINISH YOU DEMON! He then was surrounded by houndreds of ghosts that were all talking and whispering I looked at him and smirked "so your sorounding yourself with my memories ill just take them" then he shot a blast of darkness and started laughing then he ran towards me and grabbed me then he held his breath and I could feel my mind being sucked out. And then I did some quick thinking and I grabbed my sword and stabbed the wall then the whole floor shook and he fell down and the memories were flying around and I jumped and grabbed them then it all came back to me at once and my brain was hurting terriblely worse then ever and I was on the floor holding my head then I went on my knees and screamed "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Then I fell down and I could feel him kicking me saying "he he you alive" then I got up and looked at him and he smiled again I looked at him and smirked a little. He sat for a sec and said "thoughs werent your memories they were mine but a duplicate so if im right you shouldn't have any of your memories ha ha ha" I looked at the ground and I started laughing and laughing harder he stopped and looked at me "why are you laughing? "you're an idiot right if those werent my memories then howcome I remember you throwing me in the rainbow factory and the symbiote bogney sunset shimmer twilight pony vile winter wrap up all of it I remember" he gasped and backed away from me then he glared "radioactive you son of a bitch you tricked me I thought we had a deal unless he knew I would break it first he he you're a smart one radioactive" then I got up and pointed my swords at him "and now I know that you took my memories so I wouldent remember seeing you talking to trixie you killed this worlds trixie and replaced her that's it isnt it? He spat on the ground and said "I can still kill you mortal" then he lunged and flicked his hand like a lighter and then he stopped moving and fell then he looked at his hand and kept flicking it and trying to d oall sorts of movments then he started panting and panicking "its over its all over" I looked at him and asked "whats over" then he looked at me and said "I still have my normal powers you cant stop me yet shadow blitz" then he started running to no where and I started chasing him.

Chapter16 true face of evil

I finally cought up with him then I tackled him and he kept trying to push me off then I pulled out my swords and stabbed his legs he shreiked and stayed still then I stood up and sat against the wall and I looked at him then I said "you gonna talk" he looked around then he looked at me "it was all a lie" "what? "it was all a lie I did take your memories but im not the lord of thoughts im just a acomplice I made a deal with the king and he said he would give me unbelievble powers to use if I took you memories and I had to go through a lot for that and the prophecy was also made up I needed to seem legit and trixie I made a deal with her but that was for protection as long as the castle was safe I was but she failed by trying to become god she went overboard I told her to take the castle but not be queen and as for the king I hate him so I tried to kill you so he would see my new power but I guess he planned it out will you forgive me shadow blitz? I walked to him and I took the swords out of his legs and I poured some goo on it "what is this? He asked "its from the pit I got some it will only heal you though" he looked at me and I realized hes only a kid how could he be this smart but I ignored that and helped him up. Then we started walking back up "so do you forgive me shadow blitz? "yes" I asnwered as we kept walking then when we got back to where I found him he said "to leave we just have to keep going up" so we kept going up until we reached the eye "why are we here? I asked him "give me your sword" I gave him my sword and he stabbed the eye out and the beast started freaking out and I looked at him and said "what was the point of that" "the beast as an un penatratable layer on his eye bothe of his eys are the weakness cut the other eye bye jumping through it" so I out my sword and got ready then he looked at me and nodded. Then we ran and jumped right out of the eyes and we flew and landed on the platform then the beast started crying and screaming and the rest of the girls landed on the platform and they all congratulated me and I looked behind me and I saw the beast lying its dying head on the platform I walked next to the changling and he was talking to it "im sorry beast I cant stop the pain but it will stop and I promise I will kill the king for this" then the beast started fading away into ash and once it was all gone the changling stood up. Then he looked at me and said "it had to be done" then he started walking toward the girls with my sword still in his hand I went to stop him bit he just walked past them and starred at the door for a bit then I could hear cheering all over and my transciever turned on and vinyl was on it and she said "we did it the lord of thoughts is gone" "not yet vinyl" I said as I turned off the transciever and walked to the changling he was still looking at the door. I grabbed his shoulder and he asked "did you know that if changlings turn into someone if that person is dead they will look however they wish but if the person is alive they will look exactly like them? "yes" I answered "well" then he turned invisible and I backed up I could see the sword floating and he said "im currently radioactive" I gasped and I heard clapping radioactive appeared out of nowhere and the changling turned to normal "well you have out live your useful ness creiten" he said as he shoot acid onto the changling and I tried to help him but radioactive grabbed me with somesort of electricity the girls were about to charge him until I told them to stop and they all baacked down then he said "don't worry the changling wont die but you will" then everything went dark again.

Chapter 17 Titanium dark of the moonlight

My name is titanium hero of manehatten though I have a different identity which is Dark shade no one knows that I am both titanium and dark shade except me but I had to go into a different dimension to save shadow blitz who twilight sparkle begged me to help. Anyway when I went to this alternate dimenstion I took the form of Dark shade the sword weilding hero and I skouled for a few days researching and it appears they make clones or robots of every person they can and I managed to find shadow blitz but I had to research if it was him so I took of my hero clothes and put on the reblien clothes and I pretended to be a rebel for a bit. After some research I was able to find out that he lost his memories but he regained half of them and then I realized I needed to be helpful so I waited. When he and the changling came out of the beast I knew shadow blitz was back one of my or shall I say Silver Swords best friends anyway I saw the changling was looking at something so I used my night vision and I could see radioactive I knew what was going on I would have to stop shadow blitz for the 50th time in a row. When he shocked shadow blitz he fell down and a monster arrouse from his body and it was black and had all sorts of evil things on of its wings was a claw and a leg the other was robotic and deformed. And one of his eyes was red and the other was completely dark and his legs were all weird and sharp and his body was covered in marks and when I saw that I jumped down from the shadows and pulled out my sword and pointed it at him and said "guess I have to stop you yet again shadow blitz" I heard twilight say "Dark shade kick that things ass" and I readied my sword and he charged at me and I mive and cut of his robotic wing and he shreiked very loudly and I heard that weird sweetie bell robot thing say "I see this being is a combination of all of the shattered and robotic forms of each other" when I heard that I knew his only weakness he charged at he again and I jumped over him and I grabbed his back and I held on tight then I stabbed him in the head over and over again till I heard the screech of pain and he fell down. I stepped off his body and it disinigrated then radioactive looked at me and said "you are always in th villians way you pest" then he shot the bolt of lighting toward me and shadow blitz grabbed it before it got close to me and he threw it back and it hit radioactive and he was on the ground making weird noises. So I figured my job was almost done so I walked up to shadow blitz.

Chapter 18? Radioactive god of the shattered realm

Dark shade put his hand on my shoulder and said "its time to go home shadow blitz twilights waiting" I pushed his hand off and said "its not over yet"then he backed up and radioactive stood up laughing his body was a mess his clothes were shreded and everything and he said "its time for the god of the shattered realm to end you" then he shot a bolt of lightning at me and I moved at the right time and dodged then I yelled to Dark shade "YOU'VE SAVED MY ASS LOTS OF TIMES SO DO IT AGAIN! Radioactive kept firing lightning at me and I said "so Eathyn that's your real name behind all of your fake ones isnt it well how about we forget that now" then he shot more lightning while I kept annoying him then he finally struck a bolt of lightning on both of us. I tried to crawl away with my last breaths but he grabbe me by the neck and said "its over shadow blitz or Shaden no your real name isnt even dalton its brett stupid little brett" "tell me Radi why why are you doing this? "well you see when I left your dimension in search for adventure or a hero needed I found this place it was a wasteland and I recreated it in my image and I made my own robotic empire and I made my own creatures with it and you are ruining it if I planned more better then maybe trixie would have worked out and I would be laughing over your grave" "but shy I thought we were friends" "not even close im afraid you se- "yeah I bet you're afraid of this" I said as I kicked him and jumped out of the way and a huge ball of water cought him and he was being electrified inside it until he finally ran out of breath and the ball turned liquid and his life less body fell "what happens to water electricity and acid and chemicals no one knows" then I picked up his body and threw it over the edge and I went to the changling and he was only unconsious so I woke him up and carried him out of the castle because from that point on we were safe.

Chapter ?19 This world is forever peaceful

The sun started to rise just as we aproached the dimension portal and that's were I was saying my goodbyes we were all at the portal watching the sunrise Dark shade was waiting for me so I had to make quick goodbyes I walked in front of pinkie and said "Ill miss you pinkie your pretty funny and your also an amazing fighter you would be useful in my world" then I went to rainbow dash "rainbow I hope that you enjoy your position as leader of the air force you really helped taking down that beast so you deserve it" then I went to fluttershy "you know for someone who isnt a good fighter your descent at trying without your help in medical I wouldent be here you helped me and twilight when we escaped the rainbow factory and ill never forget that mostly because of the scar on my leg" we all kinda laughed then I went to apple jack "well partner you helped very much you helped me open the beasts mouth so we could save my or our memories so good job I hope you enjoy the rest of your freedom" then I went to rarity "rarity you helped me very much you helped me defeat a few enemies and distract the beast and when I thought you were in trouble god was I wrong anyway I hope you enjoy beong commander of the millitary" and finally I went to twilight "twilight sparkle you helped me escape the rainbow factory defeat shattered rainbow dash shattered pinkamena and others all you did wrong was lead me into a trap but that's over now were good I hope you enjoy the throne queen twilight sparkle" then I walked toward the portal and then I felt someones hand on my shoulder it was the changeling. I looked at him and said "what is it" "my..my name is zeus I was a changeling for chrisilis until she was slain I didn't like being evil so I want to come with you to your world" I looked him in the eyes and said "of course you can" he smiled and walked toward it I told him to slow down. And I saw snips snails and sunset shimmer I looked at Dark shade and asked "can I take those three as well as the ones we already have? He looked at me and said "sure but don't take the robots" he said "thanks and that reminds me I have to do something" sunset shimmer and snips and snails waited at the portal and I gave a small box to twilight and told her to open it when im gone I pressed the button on my gauntlet and the CMC bots landed "stay right their with twilight for now" the robots saluted and I stood at the portal and said "CMC before you carry out last order initiate order 59" "initiating or 59" within seconds The CMC were shooting fireworks and I started to walk to the portal and after everyone else went through Dark shade told me it was going to close in 1 minute so I stood in front of it and said "everyone thank you and I hope you enjoy your new lives" then I saluted and fell straigh backwords into the portal and when I was back in my normal world the portal closed and I felt hugs all over "woah welcome much" I said with al lthe girls hugging me at once and I stood up and I saw maud she was kinda shocked that I was still alive but I walked up to her and gave her a hug and I said "hope you don't mind in order to kill trixie I had to kiss her" then I heard all the girls say "KILL! After I told them the whole story twilgiht said "so trixie and radio active are gone? "yeah but we got sunset shimmer Zeus snips and snails and shiva what could be better" I got up and walked to the window I hope they will be okay without me shiva grabbed my shoulder and said "im sure there fine".

EPILOUGE

Within a few hard months the whole castle and ponyville was repaired the rainbow factory was shut down and the old rebel head quarter became a monument with twilight as the queen the shattered realm became the peace realm right next to the order realm and the normal realm they worked very hard when shadow blitz left but thanks to the CMC bots thay got everything done faster when they were finished they celebrated peace and order by having a grand galopping galla in the castle and when they went to the balcony to enjoy the sunset "can we open it now" rainbow dash said "not yet sugar cube we have to wait till twilights here" "im here now girls calm down" twilight said "well can we opend it now" rainbow dash repeated "yeah I would like to seyou e it to if that's okay I mean" said fluttershy "well we have to wait till twilight wants to" rarity said twilight walked inbetween the girls and opened the box their was a letter she opened it and it said to call the CMC bots and that it was important. They were a little confused but they called them in anyway and when they arrived twilight looked in the box and found a recorder. She looked at the girls and turned it on "hello girls I know you were probally waiting untill the grand galloping galla or something like that but that's okay anyway you guys helped me very much and now Im ust likely back home unless something happens to me which probally will anyway make sure the CMC bots are with you because this is important but first I want to talk about what I saw when I blacked out from those ghosts the reason was because my body was to strong to fail and when I blacked out I saw it I walked on the trail of shattered memories and I found mine and I put them back in my head and the ones he gave me I deleted from my mind and I got my own memories back he thought that his boss betrayed him but I out smarted him and now he has become an ally now and thanks to his help and your girls help this world is forever peaceful" when those words were said the robots started twitching and sweetie bot grabbed twilgihts gauntlet watch and smashed it they were a little scared untill they heard from the recorder "I told sweetie bot to shut not only the CMC down but every single robotic ai in the world and pretty soon they will upload a virus which will do exactly that the reason is they follow the strongest and since im not there they will kill you all as soon as someone stronger shows up by now the robots should be shutting down again thank you for helping me have a nice life".

NORMAL REALM 5 MONTHS LATER

I did a great thing I saved an entire universe I saved lives and I helped others I did more good this time then any other time sure ive slain evil kings ive destroyed beings that threaten us hell ive even stopped an entire robotiv alien invasion and a darkness beast anyway the point is im a hero and I plan on keeping it that way until I die but one thing I will forever be and will never forget is

THAT I AM SHADOW BLITZ

THE END

AUTHERS NOTES

I made this out of sheer boredom and I made this go pretty far I cant believe I did but I just did something that I loved about making this is that my imagination can just flow when I do this I can just think of the best things while I type/write half my jokes in there are original and all the plotlines are myself I didn't refrence one but I did try hard and I used my imagination I hope you enjoyed LOE SHATTERED MEMORIES and I may make a sequel or another one again hope you enjoyed

And have a nice day


End file.
